


Или как...

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Навеяно вот этой гифкой: http://vk.com/doc190591700_343310681?hash=2d735fdd0ff7a2b18b&dl=37953c2c34d0bcd54b</p><p>"- ... так что, теперь можно сказать, что мы встречаемся, или как?..<br/>- Или как..."</p><p>Спасибо моей драгоценной бете, <a class="login author" href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log"> lana_log</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ты мне нужен!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [O cosa...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054468) by [Alina_Petrova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova)



> Началось всё солнечным летним днём, когда ни о чём не подозревающий девятилетний Мерлин спокойно сидел на собственных качелях рядом с домом.  
Свои качели рядом с домом! Ещё несколько месяцев назад это казалось мечтой. Они с мамой жили в крохотной квартирке в центре, где все давно позабыли, что такое свежий воздух, где было страшно даже подумать о том, чтобы выпустить ребёнка одного на улицу и где, если сильно повезёт, он мог раз в неделю выбраться ненадолго в парк в сопровождении мамы, где перед качелями вечно стояла километровая очередь таких же задохликов, как он сам. Да, Мерлин никогда не отличался слишком крепким здоровьем, а за полгода до этого очень сильно переболел гриппом с осложнением на лёгкие, что в сумме с его набором аллергий давало диагноз – «не жилец». По крайней мере, не в центре города, с его загазованным воздухом, хлорированной водой и невозможностью ежедневных прогулок на природе. Мать его тут же заметалась в поисках решения проблемы, и вскоре, по счастью, нашла, в лице дальнего родственника её почившего мужа, старого медика, Гайуса. Старик был одинок и жил в пригороде, в стороне от шумных и пыльных автострад, от фабрик и заводов. Когда Хьюнит попросила его приютить Мерлина на время, пока она сумеет найти другую работу в более подходящем районе, он не только с радостью согласился, но предложил и ей место в своём, слишком большом для одного человека, доме и должность администратора в собственной маленькой клинике. А, поскольку речь шла о здоровье и благополучии сына, она с радостью приняла приглашение. 

Вот так Мерлин оказался в пригородном жилом посёлке с дурацким названием Камелот, наслаждаясь свежим воздухом и читая увлекательную книгу под названием «Борьба с ведьмами и колдунами со времён неолита до наших дней». С иллюстрациями. Было жутковато, но маленький Эмрис почему-то буквально не мог оторваться. Он рассеянно раскачивался, отталкиваясь ногами, солнышко пригревало, пели птички, голову кружил аромат цветущего вдоль изгороди шиповника, а последних ведьм на кострах сожгли уже очень и очень давно – жизнь была прекрасна, и ничто, казалось, не могло нарушить спокойствия этого сказочного места! 

Ровно до тех пор, пока мимо изгороди не пронеслась стайка мальчишек, примерно его ровесников, с игрушечными мечами наголо. Один из них вдруг резко остановился, оглядываясь, и, бегом же, бросился к нему.

– Привет! Я Артур! – протянул ему ладошку высокий светловолосый паренёк. – Ты кто? Родственник дока? – Мерлин был непривычен к таким вольностям. В их прежнем доме люди редко знали даже соседей по лестничной площадке, и ему никогда и в голову бы не пришло столь бесцеремонно к кому-то подходить и знакомиться. Но мальчик смотрел так приветливо и открыто, что Мерлин робко улыбнулся и пожал протянутую руку.

– Я Мерлин. Да, я родственник доктора Гайуса. Очень дальний родственник, – добавил он зачем-то.

– Ты погостить… _или как_? – спросил Артур, чуть прищурившись, как делают в ожидании удара. 

– _Или как_ … – ответил Мерлин и тихонько хихикнул, когда заметил на лице нового знакомого явное облегчение. – Мы с мамой будем теперь здесь жить.

– Тогда пошли! – заявил Артур, хватая его за запястье и уже по дороге объясняя: – Мы с пацанами играем в рыцарей! А я король! Рыцарей полно, но королю ведь нужен преданный слуга, – тут Мерлин упёрся и застыл на месте.

– Это что же, вы все будете рыцарями, а я слугой что ли? – звонким от обиды голосом спросил он «короля».

– Оруженосцем?.. – попытался исправить положение тот. – Мерлин… ты мне нужен! – и Артур постарался изобразить самый проникновенный взгляд из тех, что использовал, чтобы убедить в чём-либо своего отца. А учитывая характер Утера, взгляды эти, в применении к обычным людям, обладали убойной силой, и Мерлин не устоял.

– Оруженосцем… ладно, так и быть. Но учти, попробуешь помыкать мной, уйду!

♕

И с этого момента, дни Мерлина поскакали вперёд с небывалой прежде прытью. Ежедневные приключения в компании Артура и его рыцарей едва оставляли время, чтобы забежать домой за парой бутербродов. Хьюнит почти не видела сына, но когда заходила к нему пожелать спокойной ночи, с каждым разом находила его всё более крепким, загорелым и счастливым.

И именно так чувствовал себя сам Мерлин – счастливым! Раньше, у него никогда даже и приятелей-то не было, разве что одноклассники, но общение с ними ограничивалось школой, а это не считается. Теперь же каждый день он был окружён весёлыми дружелюбными ребятами, которые не издевались над его слегка замкнутым характером и лишь иногда по-доброму подтрунивали над маленькими странностями. Совместные похождения сплотили их небольшую команду, и Мерлин научился ценить каждого из них. 

А ещё, теперь у Мерлина был Артур – его «король», командир, друг. Ни разу за всё время он не унизил его обидным званием слуги, не заставил почувствовать себя менее важным, чем любой из рыцарей. Да, Артур требовал беспрекословного послушания, но точно так же, как и от остальных. Король и его оруженосец были неразлучны, куда шёл один – отправлялся и другой, они привыкли прикрывать и защищать друг друга. И хоть в компании было весело, больше всего Мерлин любил, когда они оставались вдвоём – во время секретной вылазки или поздно вечером, когда Артур провожал его до дома. В такие моменты, они сбрасывали маски короля и оруженосца и становились просто Артур и Мерлин – друзья, которым хорошо и легко вместе, которые понимают друг друга с полу-взгляда, такие разные, но именно благодаря этому, идеально дополняющие один другого.

♕

– Отпусти его! Тебе нужен я! Он всего лишь слуга! – _«Он всего лишь слуга!»_ – слова резанули слух, и глаза тут же защипало от слёз. Вот, значит, как? После всего, через что им пришлось пройти вместе, после всех переделок, в которые они попадали и из которых выпутывались, неизменно выручая друг друга, для Артура он «всего лишь слуга»!

Моментально потерявший к нему интерес, капитан команды пиратов с воинственным кличем бросился на более достойного противника, а Мерлин, рассеянно отметив приближение с противоположных сторон враждующих армий, спешащих на помощь своим предводителям, развернулся и уныло побрёл прочь. 

Добравшись до своей любимой ивы на берегу маленького озера, Мерлин забился в ложбинку между корнями и дал волю слезам. Каким же он был наивным… ведь Артур ещё при первой встрече ясно сказал, в какой роли он ему нужен! Тихонько всхлипывая, Мерлин перебирал в памяти все моменты, когда Артур заставил его почувствовать себя равным, нужным, особенным, будто бы прощаясь с ними, ставя штамп «враньё» на каждое прекрасное воспоминание этого волшебного лета. Измотанный плачем, он не заметил, как вскоре заснул.

– Мерлин!!! Чёрт, как же ты напугал меня! Мерлин?.. Почему ты ушёл? Что ты… – Мерлин с трудом разлепил напрочь склеившиеся от пролитых слёз ресницы и уставился на него покрасневшим глазами. Артур ахнул от неожиданности и схватил его за плечи. – Кто… кто тебя обидел?! Я зашибу его! – Мерлин нахмурился и опустил взгляд.

– Можешь приступить прямо сейчас… правда, самому себя бить не очень удобно, но зато противник вряд ли окажет сопротивление, – буркнул он, раздражённо стряхивая с себя его руки.

– Э?.. Что ты… Чем же это я тебя обидел?

– Какая разница?.. Я же всего лишь слуга! 

– Что?.. О чём ты? – Артур смотрел таким чистым непонимающим взглядом, что Мерлин даже на секунду усомнился – может, ему только послышалось?.. Но обидная фраза снова ясно и чётко прозвучала в его голове:

– «Он всего лишь слуга!» Твои слова…

– Когда это я… – и тут до Артура дошло, о чём речь. – Да ты что, Мерлин! Он же бил тебя! Мне надо было отвлечь его, и быстро! А оруженосец – это очень длинное, а для этого тупицы ещё и непонятное слово! Я… разве я хоть раз обидел тебя? – Артур снова, не обращая внимания на слабое сопротивление, развернул Мерлина лицом к себе и заставил посмотреть в глаза – честные, слегка возмущённые, чистые, как безоблачное небо, глаза.

– Нет, – прошептал Мерлин, оттаивая. Артур кивнул, успокаиваясь, в свою очередь.

– Правильно… и потом, кто придумал, что слуга – это унизительно? Слуга, это же от слова служить, а в этом нет ничего постыдного! – Мерлин прерывисто вздохнул, прогоняя все дурные мысли, скопившиеся в его голове за последние часы. 

Они молча сидели, бок о бок, глядя на ровную гладь озера в отблесках заката одного из последних летних дней и, сами того не зная, думали об одном: «Как же мне повезло!» А потом Артур легонько пихнул Мерлина плечом.

– Всё ещё злишься, _или как_?..

– _Или как_!.. – усмехнулся тот, толкая его в ответ.

♕ ♕ ♕

– Нет… никак не успеть! Вот ведь невезение, хоть бы на полчаса попозже началось моё состязание по каратэ или твоё фехтование бы раньше закончилось! – Мерлин недовольно фыркнул и раздражённо смахнул со стола листы с распечатками расписания школьной спартакиады. Артур усмехнулся и притянул его к себе за шею, растрёпывая волосы на макушке – это всегда работало, злость Мерлина моментально переключалась на него, но на Артура он долго злиться не мог.

– Брось! Жалко, конечно, что у тебя не получится полюбоваться на мою блестящую победу, а я не увижу, как бесславно Перс падёт к твоим ногам… 

– Ты так уверен в нашей победе? – с сомнением спросил Мерлин, привычно вывернувшись из его железной хватки и приводя причёску в порядок. 

– Эй! Даже и не смей сомневаться – я ведь самый великий король всех времён, а ты… просто обязан соответствовать! Кого-нибудь из девчонок попросим сделать видео и посмотрим потом на вечеринке в честь моего пятнадцатилетия!

♕

– Ой… ну, ты только посмотри, Гвен, какой же наш Мерлин красавчик! Как он Персиваля уложил, просто играючи! – восторженно воскликнула Фрэйа, когда тем вечером вся компания собралась в доме Артура и просматривала отснятые видео.

От её лестных слов в груди Мерлина разлилось тепло, и он смущённо потупился. В ту же секунду, рука Артура на его плече слегка усилила хватку, и, подняв на него взгляд, Эмрис с удивлением заметил, как тот приосанился, будто это его похвалили, и прочёл на лице друга неприкрытую гордость.

♕

На улице давно стемнело, хотя стоял май, и дни становились всё длинней. Свечи были задуты, желание загадано, а торт съеден. Ребята разделились на небольшие группки, по интересам, так сказать, а Гвейн самолично провозгласил себя диджеем.

Артура окружили новенькие из команды по фехтованию, оттеснив в уголок и забрасывая теперь весьма специфическими вопросами. Пендрагон в их компании немного скучал, но отказать в советах и подсказках товарищам не мог, а потому, смиренно сидел в центре плотного кружка, лишь время от времени бросая тоскливые завистливые взгляды в другой конец комнаты, где Мерлин весело смеялся, болтая о чём-то, наверняка интересном и захватывающем, с Лансом и побеждённым им сегодня Персивалем.

Это было неприятно, но Артур терпел.

– Мерлин?.. – пропел нежный голосок. – Гвейн объявил белый танец… потанцуешь со мной?

 

Будто со стороны, Артур увидел, как губы Мерлина сложились в счастливую улыбку, как он протянул руку, и тоненькие пальчики девочки будто бы просочились между его, переплетаясь с ними, она опустила другую руку на его плечо, и они начали двигаться в такт медленной чувственной мелодии – «Не забыть прибить Гвейна…» – успело мелькнуть в сознании Артура, прежде чем мозг окончательно отключился, и он…

– Мерлин! – глаза Эмриса медленно обратились к нему, в них всё ещё плескалась нежность, с которой он только что смотрел на Фрэйу, и это стало последней каплей, переполнившей сосуд терпения Артура. В следующее мгновение, на глазах изумлённых друзей, Пендрагон перехватил Мерлина за поясницу, взвалил на плечо и, несмотря на громогласные протесты и активное сопротивление последнего, быстро вынес его на улицу. Тишина. Занавес. Всем спасибо!

♕

– Ты совсем ополоумел?! – едва вновь почувствовав землю под ногами, заорал Мерлин, схватил его за грудки и изо всей силы впечатал спиной в стенку. – Это что было за представление? А ну, дыхни! – решил Эмрис проверить догадку. Свежий воздух и небольшая встряска почти привели Артура в чувство, и теперь он не мог смотреть Мерлину в глаза от стыда. И правда, что на него нашло?

Артур не без труда освободился от его крепкой хватки и почти бегом бросился прочь. Он и сам не знал куда. 

Несколько секунд Мерлин стоял неподвижно, бессильно уронив руки и пытаясь найти хоть сколько-нибудь осмысленную причину такому поведению Артура, но вскоре ноги сами понесли его следом, будто сработал внутренний магнит. Мерлин шёл за ним, соблюдая приличную дистанцию, позволяя другу побыть наедине с собой, не упуская, однако, его из виду. Они вышли на шоссе за чертой посёлка, и лишь когда огни последних домов на окраине стали похожи на светлячков в траве, Артур остановился и уселся на парапет.

– Тебе мама не рассказывала, что бывает с одинокими мальчиками, сидящими по ночам на обочине шоссе? – поинтересовался Мерлин, останавливаясь напротив него и складывая руки на груди. Артур поднял на него глаза, нисколько не удивленный, словно то, что Эмрис отправился за ним, было в порядке вещей, словно иначе и быть не могло. Впрочем, если бы кто спросил об этом Мерлина, он ответил бы, что так и есть.

– Но я же не одинок… у меня есть защитник, способный раскидать всех злоумышленников, даже не запыхавшись! Ты ведь не дашь меня в обиду? – Артур положил голову на сцепленные на коленях ладони и посмотрел на Мерлина усталым виноватым взглядом, который не имел ничего общего с этой попыткой отшутиться.

– Не хочешь объяснить, что на тебя нашло? 

– Я увидел, как тебе было хорошо с ней… то есть, без меня, я… я… мне показалось, как будто ты меня оставляешь… как будто она забирает тебя! И я не выдержал! Конечно, я не должен был вести себя как…

– Неотёсанный чурбан?.. – услужливо подсказал Эмрис, не в состоянии решить, чего ему больше хочется – смеяться или плакать? Или надавать по ушам Пендрагону, чтобы вышибить всю дурь? Хотя, по здравому размышлению, пожалуй, третье… определённо, третье!

– Как собственник, я хотел сказать… но твоё определение тоже подходит, – Артур до белизны сжал губы, но не отвёл взгляда.  
Вот так… в этом был он весь – Артур мог бы жизнью рискнуть, чтобы не показать остальным свои слабости и сомнения, но когда они были одни, не оставалось места для притворства, и он представал перед Мерлином беззащитным, снимая привычную маску рыцаря без страха и упрёка, как бы это его ни пугало. И Мерлин не мог не отвечать ему тем же. Он рвано вздохнул и уселся рядом с Артуром на парапет.

– Тебя точно не усыновили? – спросил Мерлин совершенно серьёзным тоном, искоса взглянув на него. Артур часто заморгал от неожиданности.

– А?.. Нет, конечно! Как тебе такое в голову пришло?

– Нет… ну, просто, зная твоих родителей, не понимаю, в кого ты мог уродиться такой бестолковый! – Артур раскрыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но на его губы лёг тонкий пальчик, и он затих. – Помолчи. Это так глупо всё – не только что ты так… приревновал меня, а ещё и то, что мне это немножко понравилось, – Мерлин закусил губу и покачал головой. – Но больше я всё-таки злюсь. Как ты мог подумать, будто из-за девочки, даже такой милой как Фрэйя, я могу перемениться к тебе? Ты мой самый лучший друг, Артур! Я уже и не помню времени, когда не знал тебя. Этой зимой, когда ты заболел, и меня к тебе не пускали целую неделю… я места себе не находил, мне всё время чего-то не хватало. Мне нравится проводить время с Лансом и Гвейном, мне с ними весело и интересно; мне хорошо с Фрэйей, у нас очень много общего, она понимает меня как мало кто другой. Но, Артур, как бы мне ни было хорошо с ними, без них я могу… а без тебя – нет, в этом разница. Я никуда от тебя не денусь, понял?.. – Артур коротко кивнул, и Мерлин, улыбнувшись, вздохнул и положил голову ему на плечо. Артур прикрыл глаза, касаясь щекой его волос и наслаждаясь снизошедшим вдруг покоем.

– Ты урчишь, Мерлин?.. – спустя некоторое время, почему-то шёпотом спросил Артур и незамедлительно получил остреньким локотком в рёбра.

– Я от холода дрожу, балда! – ответил Эмрис, притискиваясь поближе к нему, в поисках тепла. Снова наступило совсем нетягостное раздумчивое молчание.

– Ну что, мы прямо здесь собираемся заночевать, _или как_?.. – спросил, наконец, поёжившись, Артур, тоже начавший ощущать некоторый дискомфорт от не совсем летнего воздуха.

– _Или как_ … – хмыкнул Мерлин. – Только ещё минуточку посидим, ладно? А потом уж можно «или как».

– Как скажешь, твоё величество, – едва слышно прошептал Артур ему в волосы, и сердце Мерлина совершило маленький кульбит. Совершенно без причины.


	2. Чёртова омела

А потом… было Рождество, которое многое прояснило, но и запутало.

Артуру в ту пору было уже семнадцать, а Мерлин на днях должен был нагнать друга, и Хьюнит разрешила сыну пойти на вечеринку к Пендрагонам.

На Артура было возложено украшение дома, и он, разумеется, откладывал до последнего, а когда откладывать осталось некуда, само собой, решил, что Мерлин будет счастлив и даже польщён возможностью разделить – читай, взвалить на себя практически полностью – «радостные хлопоты». А посему, ранним утром накануне праздника, он вытащил сонного приятеля из постели и приволок к себе, с энтузиазмом обрисовывая по пути фронт предстоящих работ.

Управились они довольно быстро, задолго до прибытия гостей, и Артур, решив, что теперь самое время выбросить в пространство энергетические излишки, сорвал с шеи Мерлина его любимый синий платок и устроил гонки с препятствиями по всему дому. Внезапно, он резко затормозил и остановился, с вызовом глядя на отдувающегося и раскрасневшегося от бега Эмриса, в свою очередь, застывшего в нескольких шагах от него. 

– Ну, что ж ты встал? Вот он, твой платочек… подойди и возьми его! – ухмыльнулся Артур. Мерлин недоверчиво скосил глаза на ставший похожим на половую тряпку аксессуар в его расслаблено опущенной руке, но не двинулся с места, справедливо подозревая подвох.

– Чего это?.. Сам подойди и отдай! А ещё лучше, отпарь его сначала, посмотри, во что ты его превратил! – задрал подбородок Мерлин и гордо сложил руки на груди. Артур аж задохнулся от такой наглости.

– Да как ты… Я твой король, а ты слуга, забыл? Я приказываю – ты исполняешь… без рассуждений! Иди сюда! – Мерлин не выдержал и громко, со вкусом рассмеялся, согнувшись пополам и упираясь руками в коленки. 

– Ага, давай ещё ножкой топни! Сколько тебе лет, Артур? – юный Пендрагон поймал себя на том, что действительно с трудом подавил желание затопать со злости, что разозлило его ещё больше. Однако, он знал Мерлина и знал, что, продолжая ругань, своего не добьётся. А потому, он взял себя в руки и резко сменил тактику.

– Ну, ладно, ладно, – поднял он руки, сдаваясь. – Я был неправ… но почему ты вечно споришь? Можешь просто подойти, если я прошу?

– Просишь? Это не звучало как просьба, – заметил Мерлин. Артур усмехнулся и глянул на него исподлобья.

– Пожалуйста… иди сюда, – Мерлин изумлённо приоткрыл рот и пару секунд молча моргал.

– Боже… мой… Артур Пендрагон сказал волшебное слово!.. – и словно в подтверждение, Мерлин, медленно ступая, будто зачарованный, подошёл к нему и остановился напротив.

– Попался! – торжествующе вскрикнул Артур, крепко схватив его за локти.

– А?.. Что?.. Зачем… что ты соби… – Артур поднял голову, Мерлин проследил за его взглядом… омела! Ровно над ними висела чёртова омела! Мерлин набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы возмутиться, но не успел, поскольку в следующую секунду его рот оказался занят кое-чем другим. 

Это был не просто дружеский чмок… о, нет, Артур не ограничился лёгким невинным касанием губ. То есть, сначала, действительно, так и было, и Мерлин собрался уже вырваться из его хватки и высказать всё, что о нём думает, но тут Артур быстро скользнул ладонями по его предплечьям, запуская пальцы левой руки в короткие чёрные волосы на затылке Мерлина, а правой легонько, но весьма уверенно, надавливая на спину, прижимая к себе, лишая шансов на побег. Ну, в случае, если бы Мерлин захотел сбежать. Нет, он, конечно, хотел… первые полторы секунды, а потом мозг его отключился, и он сам поднял руки, вцепляясь мёртвой хваткой в рубашку Артура и следуя – откуда что взялось – за медленными движениями его губ, послушно приоткрывая рот, чтобы впустить шустрый язычок и самому вступить в борьбу за первенство. Когда Артур отстранился, Мерлин в первое мгновение инстинктивно потянулся за ним с недовольным протестующим звуком, однако, тихий смех приятеля немедленно привёл его в чувства. Он распахнул глаза и хмуро уставился на веселящегося Артура.

– Что это сейчас было, Артур? Какого дьявола?!

– Проверка. Мне давно было любопытно… Я прав, тебе нравятся парни, _или как_? – Мерлин хищно сощурился. Провеееерка?! Сволочь, ты мой первый поцелуй ради проверки украл? Ну, ладно…

– _Или как_ … – он склонил голову набок и сунул руки в карманы.

– Ой, да ладно! Если бы тебе не нравились парни, я бы тут уже валялся с вывернутыми руками и молил о пощаде, мистер чёрный пояс! А я не просто жив-здоров… ты на поцелуй ответил! – Артур победоносно подбоченился, ожидая реплики друга. Мерлин пожал плечами.

– Решил воспользоваться оказией. Моргана давно ко мне подкатывает, на днях даже попросила позаниматься с ней алгеброй дополнительно… это она-то! Я всё робел, боялся, посмеётся над моей неопытностью. А теперь, пожалуй, можно и «позаниматься алгеброй»! – Мерлин проставил в воздухе кавычки, подмигнув офигевшему Артуру. – Технику я понял, можно будет и попрактиковаться!

– Ты не посмеешь! – это вырвалось у Артура против воли, и парни уставились друг на друга с удивлением: один – собственными словами, другой – неожиданным выпадом.

– Я… прости, я что-то не понял. Не посмею – по какой такой причине? – молчание. – Артур? Я правда хочу понять, почему? 

– Потому что ты – мой… – Артур сглотнул и упрямо мотнул головой, прежде чем продолжить: – … мой слуга! А она – моя сестра… ты должен помнить о субординации! – Эмрис усмехнулся.

– Опять ты с этим бредом!.. Впрочем, ладно, как скажешь! У меня всё равно от неё мурашки по коже… и не в хорошем смысле. А что насчёт Гвен? С ней мы ровня, и она вроде симпатизирует мне, а?

– Не выйдет, – упёрся Артур. – Она сейчас с Лансом встречается, – и он сжал губы, борясь с раздражением от живенько промелькнувших перед глазами образов Мерлина, целующего кого-то… другого! Да что с ним такое? А Мерлин, тем временем, вошёл в раж.

– Ох! Не знал… Океееей! Посмотрим, кто там у нас свободный остался… Ммм… Жаль, Фрэйа с семьёй за границу уехала, очень милая девочка, она мне здорово нравилась… – из-под ресниц Мерлин с интересом наблюдал за реакцией Артура, который при упоминании Фрэйи стал темнее тучи. – О! Точно! Гвейн! Он симпатичный и, похоже, не промах в этих делах… ну, ты понимаешь… 

– Нет! Ты же сказал, что парни тебя не интересуют! – возмутился Артур.

– Отнюдь, если парень хорош собой, да к тому же, обходительный… Гвейн вроде как не против экспериментов. Знаю, он ко всему что движется, клеится, но я же не замуж за него собираюсь, в конце концов! Так, развлечься, опыта набраться… – Мерлин прекрасно видел, как Артур всё больше бесится от его слов, а в Рождество вроде бы надо быть милосерднее… Но психующий Артур был слишком забавным зрелищем, и Эмрис просто не мог остановиться.

– Опыта набираться?! – вспылил юный Пендрагон, саданув кулаком о стену. – А я тебе, чем не полигон? И не говори, что тебе не понравилось, не поверю! – Мерлин был не дурак и давно сообразил, что все эти абсурдные пререкания были продиктованы банальной ревностью, но он никак не ожидал, что Артур решится вот так, практически напрямую, признаться в этом. 

– А как же субординация? – лукаво улыбнулся он, снова идя на сближение. Взгляд Артура метнулся к его губам, и он облизнулся, будто предвкушая лакомство.

– Что-нибудь придумаю… – проговорил он, притягивая Мерлина к себе за поясницу. – Посвящу тебя в рыцари, а может, сам отрекусь от трона. Или ты заинтересован встречаться только с коронованной особой?

– Встречаться?

– Ну, мы же встречаемся теперь, _или как_?

– _Или как_ … Я бы предпочёл определение «друзья с привилегиями», – Артур слегка нахмурился, явно не понимая такого его решения.

– Почему, можно узнать? Ты что, стыдишься меня?.. Ай-я! Причёску иcпортил! – заорал Пендрагон, получив увесистый подзатыльник.

– Так тебе и надо! Не будешь чушь нести! Я слишком дорожу нашей дружбой, Артур… ну, зачем нам эти ярлыки – встречаемся, не встречаемся… А вдруг у нас не сложится? Мы расстанемся… но и друзьями как прежде уже быть не сможем. Я не хочу рисковать, – Артур насупился и упрямо мотнул головой. 

– Почему что-то должно измениться? Это всё ещё будем мы – Мерлин и Артур. И с чего ты взял, что у нас может не сложиться? – Эмрис посмотрел на него как воспитатель на малыша в детском садике.

– Изменится… всегда меняется, у всех… это останемся мы, но будем иначе смотреть друг на друга, и остальные иначе начнут смотреть на нас, а это тоже влияет… И мы так молоды, я даже не хочу начинать перечислять причины, по которым у нас может не сложиться… Давай просто выделим нам немножко времени наедине, пока гости не начали съезжаться?.. – подмигнул Мерлин и направился к лестнице, ведущей к комнате Артура. Уже на середине подъёма он обнаружил, что тот не идёт за ним. – Ну что, так и будешь там стоять, _или как_?..

– _Или как_ … – очнулся Артур, бросаясь за ним вдогонку.


	3. Кое-что о ляпис-лазури и тёплых льдинках.

– Спасибо, ребята… серьёзно, вы нам здорово помогли! – прощаясь, уже в дверях, Мерлин и Артур наперебой принялись запоздало благодарить друзей за помощь в переезде. Гвейн и Персиваль синхронно подняли вверх ладони, а Ланс озвучил:

– Не за что, парни! – и ему почти удалось закрыть за собой дверь, но тут Гвейн всё-таки встрял:

– Пригласите нас свидетелями на свадьбу… и мы квиты! 

Возмущённое «Мы не…» Мерлина перекрыло обречённое «Мы не…» Артура, и повисла звенящая тишина. Через пару секунд нарушенная хохотом Персиваля и Ланселота и раздосадованным «Завтра отдам, с собой налички не взял!» Гвейна.

♕

Фильм давно закончился, и на экране мельтешили серые полоски, но парочке на диване это было глубоко безразлично. Вынырнув из очередного затяжного поцелуя ради глотка воздуха, Артур поинтересовался, аккуратно убирая чёрные как смоль прядки со лба Мерлина: 

– Мы живём под одной крышей, проводим вместе всё свободное время, наедине занимаемся… всякими непристойностями. Теперь можно сказать, что мы встречаемся, _или как_?..

– _Или как_ … – немедленно нахмурившись, ответил Мерлин, выскальзывая из-под Артура. Но никуда не ушёл, а уселся тут же на коврике, перед диваном. Артур завозился, сползая вниз и устраиваясь рядом. – «Всякими непристойностями»? – переспросил Эмрис, бросив на его искоса насмешливый взгляд. – Если ты так именуешь страстные поцелуи до потери пульса, даже думать не хочу, что бы ты придумал, если бы мы зашли дальше!.. – усмехнулся он.

– Ну… что-нибудь очень затейливое… И вот, кстати! Теперь, когда мы будем ежедневно спать буквально в паре метров друг от друга, станет сложновато не «заходить дальше»! Ты так не считаешь? – ехидно прошептал Артур на ушко Мерлину. Тот демонстративно приложил палец к губам, изображая задумчивость.

– Да нет, думаю, это будет довольно просто. В конце концов, чёрный пояс всё ещё при мне, и я уже успел записаться в университетскую команду по каратэ, чтобы держать себя в форме… так что, за свою честь я постоять сумею! Спокойной ночи, твоё величество! – он поднялся, направляясь в свою комнату, когда его настиг голос Артура:

– Значит, ты не против, если я иногда буду оставаться ночевать у какой-нибудь красотки посговорчивей… ну, понимаешь… чтобы снять напряжение? – Мерлин резко развернулся, и ухмылка тут же сползла с лица Артура.

– То есть, ты готов спать с кем угодно, просто ради «снятия напряжения»? Я просто в восторге! Знаешь, ты только что окончательно убедил меня в правильности собственной позиции. 

– А чего ты ожидал, Мерлин? Я живой человек, я мужчина, в конце концов! У меня есть определённые потребности! Я… я не понимаю, тебе что, совсем… _это_ не нужно?.. – развёл Артур руками в недоумении. Мерлин вздохнул и зябко передёрнулся, будто в комнате резко похолодало.

– Нужно… Просто мне нужно гораздо большее, и я не хочу довольствоваться физиологическими отправлениями, – Артур попытался что-то возразить, но Эмрис не позволил. – Но это моя проблема, Артур, ты имеешь полное право найти себе сговорчивую красотку… или красавца. Если это то, что ты ищешь, не мне тебя останавливать. И стоит нам, пожалуй, воздержаться от непристойностей, по крайней мере, на некоторое время. Я пойду спать, завтра вставать рано, – тихо проговорил он, уходя. 

Артур бессознательно шагнул за ним следом, останавливаясь только у захлопнувшейся перед его носом двери. А когда он потянулся к ручке, поворачивающийся в скважине ключ прозвучал как росчерк пера под приговором.

♕

На следующее утро, проснувшись, Артур обнаружил, что Мерлин уже ушёл. Впрочем, он же говорил накануне о раннем подъёме, так что, Артур не слишком обеспокоился. Во время занятий они не пересекались, так как экономический и медицинский факультеты находились в разных зданиях, довольно отдалённых друг от друга, а обедал Мерлин за пределами кампуса в вегетарианской кафешке, где после лекций Эмрис и подрабатывал официантом. Поэтому, Артур не предполагал увидеть Мерлина раньше вечера, но когда тот не явился к ужину, его начала глодать тревога. Пендрагон продержался до десяти, после чего, собрался с духом и отправил короткое сообщение: «Ты в порядке?», на которое почти мгновенно пришёл ничего не объясняющий ответ: «Буду поздно. Не жди.» А когда Артур набрал его номер, тот оказался недоступен – скорее всего, просто отключён.

Несмотря на просьбу не ждать, Артур упрямо не хотел ложиться в постель, не поговорив с ним. Он перемыл всю посуду, прибрался в доме и даже протёр повсюду пыль, лишь бы не отключиться. В час ночи, однако, злой и сонный, он ушёл к себе и забрался под одеяло. В два часа входная дверь тихо открылась. Артур вскочил и принялся натягивать спортивные штаны, но не успел – Мерлин проскользнул в свою комнату и опять заперся на ключ. 

На следующий день повторилась та же история – Артур проснулся в пустой квартире, и только уже глубокой ночью, сквозь сон, отметил звук открывающейся двери, шагов Мерлина и поворачивающегося в замкè ключа. 

Так продолжалось почти две недели, причём, чем позже удавалось Артуру не заснуть, тем позже возвращался домой Мерлин, словно по волшебству угадывая момент, когда тот оказывался в постели, на полпути в царство Морфея. Как-то раз Пендрагон поставил будильник на половину шестого утра, но единственным, чего он добился, оказалась возможность полюбоваться на спину Эмриса, мелькнувшую в проёме захлопывающейся входной двери.

Оба похудели, осунулись, вокруг глаз залегли тени. Их друзья видели, что что-то не так, но любая их попытка выяснить, в чём конкретно проблема, натыкалась на упрямое молчание, как Мерлина, так и Артура. И неизвестно, чем и когда бы всё это закончилось, если бы не знаменитая университетская вечеринка в честь праздника всех святых, на которую старинные приятели решили во что бы то ни стало вытащить «этих упрямых ослов». Ланселот с Гвен занялись обработкой Мерлина, а Гвейну с Персивалем достался Артур.

♕

– Стой здесь, никуда не уходи, мы буквально на минуточку! – прокричала Гвен прямо в ухо Мерлину, и они с Лансом растворились в толпе монстров, зомби и Красных Шапочек. Музыка гремела вовсю, от света, дробящегося о поверхности зеркальных шаров под потолком, рябило в глазах, и у Эмриса, истощённого недосыпом последних недель, закружилась голова. Он бы непременно рухнул на пол, но пара крепких рук подхватила его как раз вовремя, спасая от позорного падения.

– О! Прелестная речная нимфа! – прозвучал рядом мелодичный, но, в то же время, довольно низкий голос. – Не замечал тебя здесь раньше, как такое возможно? Первый курс? – Мерлин, в некотором замешательстве, ощутил, как его ловким движением возвращают в вертикальное положение и разворачивают на сто восемьдесят градусов. Перед ним стоял настоящий греческий Бог… Аполлон, скорее всего. – Позволь представиться, я Аполлон, – подтвердил его догадку убийственно красивый парень, поправляя сбившуюся на плече тунику.

– Д-да… первый, – промямлил Мерлин. – Очень приятно.

– А ты?.. – Эмрис непонимающе мотнул головой. – Не представишься?

– А… ты угадал, я речная нимфа… то есть, нимф! – улыбнулся, наконец, Мерлин, опуская глаза на свою светло-синюю водолазку и тёмно-синие узкие брюки, почти леггинсы. На что-либо более экстравагантное Гвен не удалось его уломать. Но зато ей удалось подвести ему глаза и наложить немного румян, что делало общую измождённость не такой очевидной. И теперь греческое божество буквально пожирало его взглядом, отчего натуральный румянец смущения добавился к макияжу…

– Прелестно! Ты так очаровательно краснеешь! Пойдём, потанцуем! Жителям Олимпа не отказывают, были пренеприятные прецеденты! – предостерёг его Аполлон, когда Мерлин попытался было упереться.

♕

– А вон и Мер… лин… – воскликнул Персиваль, слишком поздно заметив, что Эмриса увлекает в сторону танцпола какой-то красавчик. Да, слишком поздно, потому что Артур уже прожигал в их спинах дырку, а его губы превратились в одну тонкую белую линию.

– Привет, парни! Пошли, мы оставили Мерлина вон там! – повернулся Ланселот в том направлении, откуда они с Гвен только что пришли. Но Мерлина там не было. – А куда же он…

– Вон туда… – указал на танцпол Гвейн. – Вы не могли на пять минут разделиться, сладкая парочка, чтобы хоть один за ним присмотрел?! – заорал он, в ярости.

– Всё в порядке, рыцарям не пристало ругаться! – ненатурально заулыбался Артур. – Ну, где тут самые горячие цыпочки?

♕

– Устал, малыш? Пойдём, немного расслабимся! – потянул его за собой Аполлон, и Мерлин послушно побрёл следом. Он действительно устал, и расслабиться ему бы не помешало. Но оказавшись зажатым между стеной и разгорячённым божеством, Эмрис сообразил, что в слово «расслабиться» тот вкладывал несколько иной смысл, нежели он. 

– Нет! Я… извини, – Мерлин вывернулся из нежеланных объятий и выбежал в зал. – Гвейн! – вцепился он в удачно попавшегося ему приятеля. – Артур… он пришёл? Где он? 

– Где-то там был недавно, – махнул Гвейн рукой.

♕

– Артур! Поедем до… – лишь сейчас Мерлин заметил руки Атрура на талии всё ещё обнимающей его девушки и раскрасневшиеся, влажные от только что прерванного поцелуя губы. – … мой, – на автомате закончил он фразу, но тут же выставил перед собой ладони, словно защищаясь от увиденного, и, мотнув головой, бегом направился к выходу.

Хлестнувшие в лицо струи дождя чуть было не заставили его вернуться под крышу, в тепло, но образ Артура, обнимающего кого-то другого, мелькнувший в сознании, толкнул его прочь. 

Скорее, подальше отсюда! Мерлин вскочил в седло мотоцикла, даже не подумав остановиться, чтобы надеть шлем, и рванул с места. Вцепившись мёртвой хваткой в руль, Эмрис гнал по запруженным улицам, проскальзывая между стоящими в пробках машинами и пару раз даже заехав на тротуар. Обычно он был крайне осторожным, но сейчас желание оказаться как можно дальше от того места… от Артура, отключило в нём все тормоза. Скорость и адреналин в крови держали его в напряжении всю дорогу, не позволяя ощущать практически ничего, но едва он остановился у подъезда, холод первым набросился на него. Мерлин едва сумел прислонить мото к первому попавшемуся дереву во дворе и помчался, перескакивая через ступени, к квартире. Его колотило будто в лихорадке, заледеневшие пальцы не слушались, и лишь чудом ключ попал-таки в скважину, впуская его в желанное тепло. 

Отшвырнув куда попало ботинки, Мерлин торопливо прошлёпал в свою комнату, оставляя позади мокрый след, и здесь его накрыло волной всплывших в памяти образов: чужие руки на плечах Артура, его ладони на талии той девушки, их губы, ещё влажные от поцелуя… «Я был прав, ему всё равно, кого обнимать!» – пульсировало в голове Мерлина, пока он судорожно срывал пропитанную водой одежду, словно пытаясь вместе с ней освободиться от воспоминаний о прикосновениях Артура, которые теперь жгли кожу. «Всё было неправдой… я только один из…» – билось в его голове разочарование со смутным привкусом дежавю. 

Завернувшись в одеяло, Мерлин провалился в чёрное забытьё, прекрасно зная, чем обернётся эта сумасшедшая гонка под ледяным осенним дождём, но ему было всё равно.

♕

– Ну, и что ты встал на месте?! – закричала на Артура Гвен, догнав выскочивших из заведения парней. – Скорее, за ним! Давай!

– Он не хочет говорить со мной… даже видеть меня не хочет! – огрызнулся тот.

– И что?! А ты заставь! – неожиданно для всех подал голос Персиваль, обычно держащий нейтралитет.

– Заставить?.. Кому-нибудь когда-нибудь удавалось заставить Мерлина сделать хоть что-то?.. Ну, вот так, чтобы он сам не хотел, а кто-то его заставил? – набросился Артур на всех сразу, поскольку остальные явно были на стороне Перси.

– Ладно, Артур, давай успокоимся и рассудим здраво! – положил руку ему на плечо Ланс. – Ты накосячил… молчи, накосячил! Но даже если бы ты был ни при чём, Мерлин сейчас где-то там, один, и ему плохо! Где твоё место? 

– Рядом с ним… Спасибо, – бросил он всей компании, кидаясь к машине.

♕

Дорога домой заняла гораздо больше времени, чем Артур ожидал, и если бы хоть половина проклятий, которые он процедил сквозь зубы, до судорог сжимая руль, воплотилась в жизнь, от Нью-Йорка не осталось бы камня на камне. 

Увидев сползший в лужу мотоцикл Мерлина, Артур одновременно и испытал облегчение – он дома! – и содрогнулся от ужаса – в каком же состоянии был Эмрис, если бросил свою обожаемую тарахтелку вот так, практически на произвол судьбы! Он отвёл мото на законное место под навесом, решив, что, раз Мерлин дома, пара минут ничего не изменит, а ему эти минуты были очень даже не лишними, чтобы собраться с духом, да к тому же, спасённый мотоцикл мог засчитаться как очко в его пользу.

Квартира встретила его приоткрытой дверью, из-за которой в коридор пробивался слабый свет лампочки в прихожей. Войдя внутрь, Артур ахнул – всего-то, разбросанная обувь, связка ключей на полу, да мокрый след, исчезающий в темноте коридора – а казалось, будто здесь снимается фильм ужасов. «Смелее!» – подбодрил он себя. – «Ну, что может случиться? В самом худшем случае, он убьёт тебя… подумаешь, потеря для человечества!» Артур отворил дверь комнаты Мерлина.

Посреди кровати лежал своеобразный кокон из одеяла, внутри которого было заметно какое-то слабое ритмичное шевеление. Артур чертыхнулся, включил лампу на прикроватной тумбочке и полез за тёплой пижамой, одновременно набирая номер скорой помощи, даже не заглянув под одеяло. А чего время терять? Он и так прекрасно знал, что там внутри свернулся Мерлин, которого нещадно бьёт в ознобе. А ещё Артур знал, что Эмрис без сознания, поскольку кроме нечленораздельного постанывания из кокона ничего не доносилось, и посему, вот прямо сейчас, в данную минуту, ему самому ничего не грозило, а это вселило в него определённую уверенность и позволило ощутить себя своего рода рыцарем в сверкающих доспехах, прискакавшим на белом коне спасать прекрасную… эмм, прекрасного оруженосца… тут немного не сходилось, но не суть!

Артур не просто так паниковал, сразу вызывая неотложку, он не понаслышке знал о слабых лёгких Мерлина. Конечно, Эмрис всегда старался не переохлаждаться и до смешного кутался зимой, но и у него случались срывы. Впервые Артур столкнулся с этой проблемой друга совершенно неожиданно. Ещё в первый год их знакомства рыцари устроили коллективное купание в озере ранней весной, Мерлин сперва отнекивался, но Гвейн взял его на слабò. И всё вроде прошло нормально, Эмрис был отличным пловцом, но примерно через час, когда вся компания отогревалась перед костром, Мерлин вдруг потерял сознание. То есть, для стороннего взгляда – вдруг. А на самом деле, у него страшно подскочила температура, и он до последнего старался не показывать, как ему худо. Артур тогда на руках оттащил его прямо в клинику доктора Гайуса, где и узнал от матери Мерлина, как опасна для него любая простуда и какой Артур молодец, что сразу доставил его в больницу. Артура здорово напугал лихорадочный румянец на щеках друга и бессмысленное бормотание про ведьм и пытки инквизиторов, и он клятвенно обещал Хьюнит, что отныне лично будет следить за тем, чтобы подобное больше не повторялось. И оно не повторялось. Пока Артур был рядом. Но однажды зимой, когда им было по четырнадцать, Артур опоздал, а парни решили покататься с горки на том же злополучном озере. А лёд был не слишком прочным. А Персиваль уже тогда был здоровяком. А рядом, когда лёд под ним треснул, оказался именно Мерлин. Всё обошлось, остальные вытащили их обоих, но для Эмриса этот подвиг обернулся двухнедельным карантином.

Отложив телефон, Артур не без труда вытащил на свет судорожно цепляющегося за одеяло Мерлина, натянул на него пижаму и принялся сушить его ещё влажные волосы в ожидании скорой.

– Да, молодой человек, Вы хорошо сделали, что позвонили, с его лёгкими лучше не шутить, – сказала прибывшая по вызову средних лет доктор, заглянув в историю болезни Мерлина, которую тщательно приготовил и вручил для таких вот случаев Артуру Гайус. – Нам придётся положить его в стационар на несколько дней, – и она отвернулась, давая указания двум медбратьям. 

– Доктор, могу я поехать с ним? – окликнул её Артур. Женщина удивлённо приподняла бровь.

– А… Вы кто ему, собственно, будете? – Артур громко сглотнул.

– Я… я его парень… – почти прошептал он, заливаясь краской. Она по-доброму усмехнулась.

– Хорошо, собери его туалетные принадлежности. Он у тебя милашка, жалко, глаз не видно… какого цвета у него глаза? – поинтересовалась вдруг врач.

– Голубые… почти синие, вообще-то. Знаете, есть такой камень… как же он называется?.. Затейливое такое название… – Артур наморщил лоб, на полном серьёзе напрягая память, будто от этого зависело выздоровление Мерлина, совершенно не замечая насмешливого взгляда доктора. – О, точно! Ляпис-лазурь! 

– Отлично, с твоим диагнозом, тоже всё ясно. Поехали!..

♕

Сознание начало медленно возвращаться, упрямо пробиваясь сквозь ватные слои небытия, и, наконец, Мерлин глубоко вздохнул, отмечая знакомую боль в груди. И в этом не было ничего неожиданного или нового. Странным было сбивающее с толку ощущение холода в правой руке и жара – в левой… а ещё слева раздавался лёгкий храп… Мерлин разлепил веки и, с трудом наведя резкость, различил в кресле рядом со своей койкой спящего Артура – что ж, этим объяснялся загадочный храп. Опустив глаза, Мерлин обнаружил, что Артур намертво вцепился в его левую руку – и тайна избыточного тепла нашла своё разрешение.

Дверь в палату бесшумно растворилась и внутрь вошла женщина в белом халате.

– Ага, проснулся наконец, синеглазка! – проговорила она негромко, проверяя капельницу. – Как самочувствие?

– Слабость, головокружение, боль в груди при глубоких вдохах… всё как положено. Долго я тут провалялся?

– Почти сутки, – женщина принялась записывать что-то в карте, а Мерлин нахмурил брови, пытаясь сообразить, что именно в её словах его насторожило.

– А… простите, доктор, а откуда Вы узнали, какого цвета у меня глаза? – она посмотрела на него, явно не понимая, о чём речь. – Ну, Вы, едва вошли, назвали меня синеглазкой, а я ведь до сих пор… спал.

– А! Так это твой парень меня просветил! Любит он тебя… заботливый такой!..

– Нет! Нет, мы просто друзья, Вы не так поняли! – отчаянно замотал головой Мерлин.

– Интересно, а как же тут можно не так понять, если он мне сам это прямым текстом заявил? Да если б даже и не заявил, знаешь, когда на вопрос о цвете глаз парень вместо простого лаконичного ответа пускается в пространные рассуждения о точном оттенке твоих радужек… это может означать только одно – влюблён по самое не могу! Кстати, я что-то не заметила, какие у него глаза? – поддела она затихшего Мерлина.

– Как льдинки… мягкие тёплые льдинки… звучит глупо, да?

– Самую малость, чуть безумней ляпис-лазури.

– Доктор, – жалобно окликнул её Мерлин, – у меня рука уже всмятку, кажется, сварилась, – указал он взглядом на свою кисть, прочно застрявшую в ладонях спящего Артура.

– Так вынь её из печки! В чём проблема?

– Он так сладко спит, будить жалко, – вздохнул Эмрис. Не то чтобы он позабыл эту дурацкую вечеринку и то, из-за чего он, собственно, прокатился под дождём, просто сейчас почему-то всё это отодвинулось на задний план, утратило значение. Его Артур был здесь, рядом с ним, такой родной и настоящий, держал его руку так, будто боялся отпустить даже на секунду, и не постеснялся сказать постороннему человеку, что он его парень. Это ведь что-то значило?

– Не жалей, думаю, он обрадуется, что ты пришёл в себя! А я перед отбоем ещё зайду для осмотра, – подмигнула врач, выходя из палаты.

Мерлин аккуратно вынул кисть из захвата Артура, стараясь не потревожить, но тот немедленно заметил утрату и, не открывая глаз, попытался опять поймать её. Это выглядело так забавно, что Эмрис не сумел удержаться и тихонько рассмеялся. И тут Артур, наконец, очнулся и испуганно распахнул глаза.

– Прости!.. – он глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с мыслями, а потом его будто прорвало: – Я совершил глупость, но… я увидел тебя с тем парнем и… похоже, перестал соображать, что делаю. Я даже не хотел целовать её, и это было так неправильно!.. С тобой всё иначе, с тобой каждый поцелуй – это ожидание следующего… это желание большего! А с ней… я только хотел, чтобы это закончилось, а ещё лучше, чтобы вообще никогда не начиналось. Мерлин, вернись. Пожалуйста! Я не стану больше давить, ты прав, нам не нужны ярлыки, просто… пусть всё будет как раньше, я так скучаю по тебе. Ты нужен мне, Мерлин!

– Это то, что ты сказал мне при нашей первой встрече… 

– Я помню… и это всё ещё в силе. Так что, собираешься и дальше избегать меня, _или как_?..

– _Или как_ …


	4. Он - единственный...

– Нет, серьёзно, я не понимаю, за каким дьяволом ты вечно засовываешь предметы первой необходимости в самые что ни на есть дальние закрома!!! – раздался возмущённый голос Мерлина из недр одного из нижних ящиков кухни, в котором он усердно рылся, согнувшись в глубоком пополаме. Наконец, издав победный клич, Эмрис распрямился, сжимая в кулаке штопор, да так бодро, что Артур едва успел поднять взгляд от предмета пристального наблюдения, который находился, скажем так, несколько ниже, чем положено быть глазам собеседника.

– А я, кажется, понимаю… – негромко заметил Гвейн, внимательно следивший всё это время за приятелем, в то время как Мерлин покидал кухню, возвращаясь к остальной честной компании. – Ничего удивительного, я, конечно, не специалист по мужским задницам, но моё мнение дилетанта – знатная попа у твоего парня! – хлопнул он по плечу ошалевшего от таких откровенностей Артура.

– Эй! Ты о чём?.. – густо покраснел тот.

– Да ладно тебе, мы же друзья… почти родственники! И, откровенно говоря, мне тоже случается залипнуть на декольте Морганы, здесь нечего стесняться, ты ведь не на чужое добро пялишься, это же твоя территория! 

Гвейн умолк, ожидая ответной шутки Артура, но тот только молчал, стиснув зубы, а затем развернулся и, так же молча, вышел на балкон. Гвейн последовал за ним.

– Артур, ты что, обиделся? Да в чём проблема? – искренне удивился он, когда Пендрагон повернулся к нему с таким хмурым выражением лица, что впору было зонтики открывать.

– Проблема в том, что это… не моя территория!.. – выдавил Артур признание, но Гвейн не понял.

– А чья же? Ни за что не поверю, что Мерлин тебе изменяет!

– Да с чего ты вообще решил, будто мы вместе?! Мы же никому ничего…

– Мне жаль огорчать тебя, но ваши способности подпольщиков, как бы это выразиться поделикатней… слабоваты. То есть, наверное, можно не заметить вашу связь, но для этого нужно быть слепым. И глухим. И встречаться с вами не чаще раза в год. А ни я, ни остальные в гостиной, не подходим под это описание, – притворно извиняющимся тоном разъяснил Гвейн, нахально ухмыляясь при этом. – Что не так? Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь довериться мне, – уже серьёзно, добавил он. Артур пристально посмотрел на друга, аккуратно закрыл балконную дверь и вернулся к ограждению, прислоняясь к нему спиной, будто в поисках опоры.

– Дело в том, что мы не… – с трудом проговорил он, делая неопределённый жест рукой. Гвейн помолчал немного в ожидании продолжения, но когда понял, что его не последует, решил уточнить:

– Вы не… что? – Артур поднял на него красноречивый взгляд и снова молча взмахнул кистью в воздухе. Гвейн прищурился, стараясь вникнуть в смысл этой пантомимы. Шестерёнки в его голове довольно долго прокручивались вхолостую, пока наконец… – У вас ещё не было секса?! – от прямолинейности приятеля Артур аж поперхнулся, однако, придя в себя, кивнул – раз уж откровенничать, так до конца. Да, к тому же, может, Гвейн и посоветует что дельное – тот, кому удалось завоевать сердце Морганы, уж точно не промах в делах амурных!

Гвейн помучился некоторое время, пытаясь свыкнуться с суровой действительностью, а затем, болезненно сморщившись, устремил на Артура полный сочувствия взгляд:

– А как же ты… ну, обходишься?.. – тот тяжко вздохнул, поднял руки ладонями к себе и пошевелил пальцами. – Ох!.. А почему, собственно? Я так понимаю, это не из-за тебя? – Артур устало прикрыл глаза, качая головой, и сполз по ограждению, усаживаясь на полу. Гвейн устроился рядом.

– Не из-за меня, уж точно. Для него это что-то вроде какой-то точки невозврата. Он боится, что если мы перейдём эту грань… достигнем такой степени близости, а потом вдруг что-то пойдёт не так – это его сломает. И потом, он говорит, что не хочет лишать меня свободы выбора…

– Э?.. То есть?

– Ну, что-то вроде того, что «а вдруг ты встретишь кого-то, кто подходит тебе лучше, но останешься со мной, только чтобы не ранить меня». Всякая такая ересь. Я пытаюсь понять его страхи, честно! Он так же честно пытается объяснить… я всё равно ничего не понимаю… мы ссоримся, отдаляемся на несколько дней, я этого не выношу – и всё возвращается на круги своя. 

– У него просто синдром девственницы! – выпучил глаза Гвейн, подняв указательный палец. – Ну, знаешь, вроде тех недотрог, которые берегут себя до первой брачной ночи. И в этом есть определённая романтика, но я лично считаю, это от недостатка доверия к партнёру! А в вашем случае, это почти смешно… сколько вы уже знакомы? Лет десять?

– Одиннадцать…

– Тем более! И сколько вы уже вместе?

– С семнадцати… значит, четыре, – проговорил Артур почти шёпотом, устремив перед собой невидящий взгляд, с мечтательной улыбкой на устах.

– Да? То есть, вынос Мерлина на плече в разгар празднования твоего пятнадцатого дня рождения был чисто дружеским жестом? – пихнул его Гвейн в бок. 

– Ну, формально, да… то есть, между нами ведь ничего такого, эмм… физического, тогда не было. Хотя, знаешь, – Артур усмехнулся и положил руку на плечо друга, заглядывая ему в глаза, – мне иногда кажется, что это началось даже до нашей первой встречи. Я почти уверен, что где-то на внутренней поверхности моего сердца красуется клеймо «Собственность Мерлина Эмриса», появившаяся ещё до моего рождения. Он – единственный, никто другой для меня просто не существует.

♕

– Он – единственный, никто другой для меня просто не существует, Моргана, понимаешь? И это… ну, пугает! Иногда это сознание настигает в самые неподходящие моменты, и я… может, это глупо, но я чувствую, что если мы сотрём эту последнюю грань – мир утратит полутона. Я имею в виду, пока мы вместе, наша близость будет полной, но и расставание, если ему суждено случиться, станет абсолютным, всепоглощающим, я потеряю его раз и навсегда! И мысль о такой возможности убивает меня, я… я не представляю своей жизни без него… – Мерлин поднял глаза на сидящую напротив Моргану, и выражение сосредоточенности в его взгляде медленно сменилось на растерянность, а затем на удивление с примесью испуга. – Как… как мы дошли до этого?.. Ты что, подлила мне в чай сыворотку правды?.. Или наложила заклятие?

– Я ещё не волшебница, я только учусь! А будущий гений фармацевтики у нас ты… Но, думаю, тебе просто было необходимо выговориться. Ты хоть с кем-нибудь обсуждал это раньше? – спросила она мягко, накрывая его руку своей. Полчаса назад Гвейн, долго пропадавший на кухне с Артуром, незаметно отвёл её в сторонку и, кратко объяснив ситуацию, попросил развести на откровенный разговор вторую заинтересованную сторону, что ей с лёгкостью удалось – недаром Моргане прочили блестящую карьеру на поприще психоаналитика. Мерлин отрицательно покачал головой, глядя в чашку. – Что ж, может, стоит иногда облегчить душу… тебе ведь стало чуть лучше, правда? Обращайся, когда захочешь, я, конечно, не Фрейа, но у нас с тобой тоже много общего! – подмигнула ему Моргана.

– Например?.. – с сомнением склонил он голову.

– Вегетарианская кухня?.. – ухмыльнулась она. – И болезненно богатое воображение. Знаешь, я не отношусь к физической близости с таким трепетом как ты, но могу понять твою точку зрения, только… Мерлин, не позволяй страху управлять твоей жизнью. Тысячи людей расстаются ежедневно, и это всегда больно… для того, в ком чувство ещё живо. И тут ничего не поделаешь. Ты тешишь себя надеждой, что пока вы не зашли слишком далеко, и пока другие не знают о вашей связи, то её как бы и не существует. Должна разочаровать тебя, это не так.

♕

Тем же вечером, после ухода гостей, Мерлин и Артур в комфортном молчании приводили кухню в порядок, а в голове каждого, как это случалось нередко, билась одна и та же мысль – _никто другой для меня просто не существует_. 

– Чёрт! – последний стакан выскользнул из рук Мерлина и разлетелся на мелкие осколки. Эмрис уже потянулся за ними, но неслышно подошедший сзади Артур остановил его, нежно, но твёрдо, взяв за запястья.

– Оставь. Завтра уберём… – шёпот коснулся кожи Мерлина, отзываясь мелкой, почти неуловимой, дрожью в спине, как искра, попадая на сухой хворост, рождает первые, едва заметные, сполохи пламени. 

Мерлин послушно откинул голову, встречая взгляд Артура, в котором, словно в зеркале, увидел отражение собственных чувств. От этого на секунду у него перехватило дыхание, но уже в следующий момент, поддаваясь порыву, Эмрис развернулся в его объятиях и, запустив обе руки в золотистые волосы, буквально набросился на желанные губы, совсем необычным для него, властным поцелуем. 

Путь до дивана был сумбурным и кратким.

♕

– Ааа!.. Мерлин!.. Мммх… – тело Артура внезапно напряглось под ним, вытягиваясь в струнку, и Эмрис мгновенно пришёл в себя. 

– Ты… ты… – он с ужасом уставился на Артура, не в силах сформулировать мысль.

– Да, виноват! Кончил в штаны, – фыркнул тот, слегка задыхаясь после оргазма. – Но твой вклад тут тоже есть! Ты сегодня так разошёлся, что я…

– Ты должен был остановить меня! – возмутился Эмрис, скатившись с дивана.

– Ага! И что я должен был сказать?.. «Ой, Мерлин, я сейчас кончу, слезь с меня, бесстыдник!» Так что ли? Нет уж, извини, я ещё с ума не сошёл!

– Этого не было, понял? Это не считается! – прошипел Мерлин, тыча в его сторону пальцем. Настрой Артура мгновенно сменился, и он гневно сверкнул глазами, поднимаясь.

– А то как же, конечно, не считается! Вот сейчас только заброшу джинсы с боксерами в стирку, смою с себя сперму, надену чистое бельё, и это сразу же перейдёт в разряд «не было»! 

– Ох, чёрт! Точно! Иди-иди… зелёный коридор! – уступил ему дорогу Мерлин, поморщившись. Артур оторопело уставился на него, не веря своим ушам, но Эмрис лишь подтолкнул его к коридору, осмотрительно стараясь не задевать ниже пояса.

♕

Пока Артур плескался в ванной и переодевался, Мерлин на диване в гостиной вёл весьма оживлённую беседу с дружной стайкой тараканов у себя голове. 

Что произошло? Он всегда приравнивал оргазм к сексу. А секс это интимная близость, к которой – пока, во всяком случае – он был не готов. Но Артур только что кончил, значит что… у них был секс?..

«Это был просто инцидент!» – сумел-таки пробиться сквозь путаницу его мыслей самый жирный тараканище. «Точно! Инцидент, именно… Я и сам виноват! И чего я так разошёлся сегодня?» – уцепился за подсказку Мерлин.

Нет, он прекрасно понимал, то всё это могло выглядеть глупо и старомодно со стороны, и что большинство ровесников просто подняли бы его на смех, но для него это действительно было важно. Для Мерлина интимная близость не являлась простым физическим контактом, но способом открыться перед другим человеком, естественным продолжением иной близости, её венцом… венцом любви. Но Артур никогда не говорил об этом, даже не намекал о своих чувствах. Задуматься о том, что сам он тоже Пендрагону серенад не пел, Мерлину и в голову не приходило, поскольку собственная любовь к Артуру казалась ему чем-то само собой разумеющимся и очевидным.

Из задумчивости его вывел хлопок закрывающейся двери. Выйдя из ванной, Артур, очевидно, прямиком направился к себе в комнату. А это означало одно – зол он не на шутку. «И поделом мне!» – самокритично подумал Мерлин, прокрутив в памяти последний обмен любезностями.

♕

– Чего тебе? – не слишком приветливо буркнул Артур из-за двери в ответ на робкий стук.

– Прости. Я был неправ… – раздалось из коридора, и Пендрагон, который на самом деле только и ждал повода помириться, моментально высунул голову наружу.

– Чудо! О, чудо! Мерлин Эмрис признал собственную неправоту! Я теперь каждый год буду отмечать этот день как прорыв в нашей истории! – Мерлин слегка надулся, хотя это небрежно оброненное «нашей истории» заставило его сердце оплавиться по краям.

– Ещё долго собираешься плясать на моих косточках, или как?..

– Или как… только прощение просто так не даётся, его нужно заслужить. Объясни мне в доступной простому смертному форме, почему каждый чёртов вечер мы разбегаемся дрочить каждый в свою комнату?.. Да перестань, стенки здесь довольно тонкие, а ты не так чтобы слишком сдерживался! Что ужасного случится, если мы завершим начатое вместе?..

– Для тебя, возможно, ничего. Но мне станет гораздо сложнее отпустить тебя… когда… если ты поймёшь, что хочешь быть с кем-то другим… – с трудом выдавил из себя Мерлин, отводя взгляд. 

– Ну, что за ерунда, Мер! Тебе не придётся никуда меня отпускать, я просто уверен, что никогда не захочу быть ни с кем другим!

– Откуда такая убеждённость? Почему?..

– Потому что я…

– Ты… что? – молчание затянулось, и Мерлин устало вздохнул, поникнув головой. – Спокойной ночи, – прошептал он и вышел, аккуратно закрывая за собой дверь, к которой Артур тут же прислонился лбом, рассеянно слушая удаляющиеся шаги. 

– Потому что я люблю тебя, идиот ушастый!..


	5. Новогодняя интерлюдия.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Простите, люди добрые, но пока зреет финал, из меня выпала зарисовка, навеянная вот этим
> 
> Всем самого лучшего нового годика!

Они ввалились домой в четвёртом часу ночи, слегка навеселе. То есть, Мерлин был слегка навеселе, поскольку позволил себе всего один глинтвейн, да и то лишь с целью согреться. А вот Артур увлёкся и на данный момент находился уже на стадии нескончаемых философских рассуждений в интерактивном режиме, так что Эмрис, не столько из сострадания, сколько следуя инстинкту самосохранения, совершил над собой насилие, и вместо спальни свернул на кухню, чтобы приготовить фирменное похмельное пойло имени Гайуса.

– А вот скажи мне… Меееерлин!.. – протянул Артур, хлопнув ладонью по столешнице. – Вот что бы ты делал, если бы меня, скажем… не было? – и он требовательно уставился на обескуражено хлопающего глазами Эмриса.

– Ну… смотря, где бы ты был… – неуверенно ответил тот. Артур мотнул головой.

– Нигде! Ну, нет меня, понимаешь?..

– Да брось, так не бывает! Если хорошенько прибрать бардак в твоей комнате, каких только сокровищ ни нароешь… даже тебя! – попробовал перевести в шутку этот странный допрос Мерлин. Но Пендрагон и не думал сдаваться.

– Нет! Нет меня в моей комнате, – упрямо заявил он, скрестив, не с первой попытки, руки на груди. Мерлин обречённо сел напротив.

– Ну, тогда… тогда я попробую позвонить тебе на мобильный.

– Набранный номер не существует.

– Эмм… поспрашиваю у ребят… у твоих друзей с факультета… у родителей?..

– Никто не в курсе.

– Чёрт… тогда придётся потратиться! Найму детектива. Специалиста по розыску пропавших! – Мерлин, незаметно для себя, вошёл в азарт этой непонятной угадай-ки. Артур в отчаянии уронил голову на стол.

– Ну, какие детективы, Мер?! Включи воображение! Нет меня, вообще… совсем нет! В природе не существует! – Мерлин распахнул глаза, внезапно ощутив обиду, будто его обманули.

– Ты издеваешься что ли?! Так нечестно! 

– Почему нечестно? – растерялся Артур.

– Нечестно задавать вопросы, изначально не имеющие смысла! Логический парадокс… в четыре утра – нечестно! – стукнул кулаком по столу Эмрис.

– Не понял…

– Чего тут непонятного-то? Если тебя не существует в природе, то и меня не существует! Теперь понятно, _или как?.._

– _Или как…_ – неуверенно откликнулся Артур, явно с трудом переваривая услышанное. Мерлин недовольно фыркнул и, подавшись вперёд, коснулся его губ долгим нежным поцелуем.

– Так понятнее? – спросил он, отстранившись ровно настолько, чтобы произнести эти слова. Артур инстинктивно облизнулся, не отводя глаз от его губ.

– Немножко… Но ты же знаешь, какой я бываю непонятливый… особенно, после пары бокалов. Объясни поподробнее!

♕

Спустя полчаса и без малого сотню поцелуев, они лежали на диване в объятиях друг друга, и уже проваливаясь в сон, Артур прошептал:

– Говорят, как встретишь Новый год…

– Таким он и будет… – отозвался Мерлин.

– Самый лучший год…

– Лучше не бывает…


	6. Это Вегас, детка!

Близился день рождения Мерлина. И не просто какой-то там очередной день рождения, а совершеннолетие! Артур уже битую неделю мучился вопросом, что бы такое подарить ему – чтобы и сюрприз сделать, и угодить на все сто, и не убить наповал явной дороговизной. Он долго боролся с собой, но, в конце концов, решился на отчаянный шаг – порыться в истории браузера на его ноутбуке в поисках зацепки.

Зацепка попалась практически сразу. Дело в том, что у Эмриса была истинная страсть ко всяческого рода сложно смоделированным… афёрам и преступлениям. Ну, не в реальной жизни, разумеется, а на голубом экране. Он увлечёно наблюдал за похождениями Нила в Белом воротничке, обожал фильм Бандиты, но совершенно особое место в его сердце занимала трилогия Оушена. Он даже вступил в группу его поклонников в одной из социальных сетей . И именно там Артур прочёл новость о том, что буквально назавтра после знаменательной даты в Лас-Вегасе устраивался своеобразный слёт фанатов этого фильма с экскурсией по местам съёмок, встречей с частью каста и посещением одного из казино. У Пендрагона аж слёзы на глаза навернулись, когда он прочёл в обсуждениях скорбный отказ Мерлина поучаствовать, со ссылкой на затруднительное материальное положение. Он тут же, не задумываясь, заказал им обоим билеты на самолёт и номер в гостинице, а для Эмриса – ещё и билет на вожделенное мероприятие. 

Артур уже собирался закрыть ноутбук, гордый своей предприимчивостью, когда рука его, действуя будто бы по собственной воле, нажала на список последних закрытых сайтов. Не иначе, чёрт дёрнул… 

Челюсть Пендрагона со скрипом опустилась, потому что – и как он сразу-то не увидел? – заголовок одной из страничек гласил: «Всё, что вы хотели узнать о гей-сексе, но боялись спросить». Опа… похоже, предприимчивость не являлась его прерогативой. Часы, однако, говорили, что Эмрис скоро вернётся со смены в кафе, так что Артур быстренько скопировал самые интересные ссылки к себе на почту, с тем, чтобы изучить их как-нибудь потом… в спокойной обстановке.

♕

– Ну вот, отпразднуем здесь, в клубе, а оттуда прямиком в аэропорт! Здорово я всё придумал?! – Артур радовался как ребёнок, рассказывая о своих планах Гвейну. И тот реагировал вполне адекватно, согласно кивая, пока в мозгу у него не замкнуло какой-то контакт.

– В Лас-Вегас, говоришь? – хищно прищурился он почему-то. Артур опасливо отстранился, кивая. – Мы с вами! – заключил Гвейн, тоном, не предполагающим возражений.

– Мы… кто? – осмелился всё-таки поинтересоваться Пендрагон.

– Мы все: я, Моргана, Ланс с Гвен и Персиваль. Будет весело!

♕

– И ты серьёзно считаешь, что кто-то из нас выйдет живым из этой затеи? – запустив руки в волосы, спросил Ланселот, взглядом ища поддержки остальных.

– Ланс, ты не слышал Мерлина, – буквально простонала Моргана, а Гвейн подхватил:

– И Артура! Этим двоим просто необходим толчок в нужном направлении… а если их предоставить самим себе, у них ещё годы уйдут не только на то, чтобы понять, что они созданы друг для друга, а чтобы хоть до третьей базы добраться!

– Чегооо?! Ты хочешь сказать, что они ещё не… – Гвейн и Моргана синхронно упёрли руки в бока с выражением «А я о чём?» на лице.

– Поймите, это просто перст судьбы! Когда я услышал, что он собирается подарить Мерлину на день рождения поездку в Вегас, я понял – такую возможность нельзя упустить! Я уже навёл справки: там есть пара часовен, где народ венчают, буквально конвейерным методом… они и чихнуть не успеют, как окажутся мужем и… мужем! И что приятно, ничего необратимого – если клиенты окажутся недовольны, у них будут три месяца, чтобы безболезненно аннулировать брак. Ну, нам, конечно, тогда не поздоровится, но зато, в противном случае, представьте… мы осчастливим наших друзей! Разве это того не стоит?! – воодушевлённо вещал Гвейн.

– Эмм… ну, допустим, мы заманим их в эту твою конвейерную часовню… но нельзя же людей обвенчать так, чтобы они этого вообще не заметили! – возразил Персиваль. – Да даже если нам это удастся… а потом что? – он развёл руками, а Гвейн с Морганой радостно переглянулись: пусть вопросы Перси были пропитаны скептицизмом, это уже были практические вопросы, означавшие, что их план принят на рассмотрение! 

– Безусловно, понадобится предварительная подготовка! Мы вылетим на следующее утро, и пока Мерлин будет наслаждаться своими встречами да экскурсиями, а Артур следить за ним исподтишка, мы как раз успеем всё подготовить, – деловито заявила Моргана, разливая по чашкам чай. Гвейн вытащил блокнот и ручку.

– Нужно будет сделать заранее кое-какие покупки, но их не так уж и много. Что нам, в сущности, понадобится? Кольца – раз, – записал он. – Гвен, тебе поручается выяснить размер, чтобы во время церемонии не случилось конфуза. Самое главное, чтобы там всё прошло без сучка, без задоринки! – Персиваль вытянул вверх руку, немедленно обретая уморительный вид первоклашки-переростка. Гвейн, подавив смех в зародыше, кивнул ему, приглашая высказаться.

– А я всё равно не понимаю… как бы гладко там всё ни прошло, они же должны быть в сознании, чтобы… ну, я не знаю, хотя бы «да» сказать! А если они будут в сознании, то добровольно ни за что на это не пойдут… ну, насколько я их знаю! – Гвейн округлил глаза и поднял вверх указательный палец.

– Вот! А для этого нам понадобится пара бутылок водки, которую надо будет разлить в несколько маленьких бутылочек, вроде тех, что предлагают в бизнес-классе…

– Ты их напоить до полусмерти собрался?! – в ужасе завопил Ланс, но Гвейн и бровью не повёл.

– На войне как на войне! – невозмутимо подтвердил он опасения совести компании. – Это единственный способ довести их до необходимой кондиции. И не надо драматизировать… до полусмерти! От шампанского с водкой никто ещё не умирал. Да, вечером мы устроим торжественный ужин…

– А по какому поводу? Нельзя же второй раз отмечать день рождения Мерлина… – робко возразила Гвен

– Повод более чем достойный, – ухмыльнулась Моргана. – Наша официальна помолвка! – объявила она, обнимая Гвейна сзади за шею и упираясь подбородком ему в макушку. Гвен восторженно взвизгнула, а парни одновременно ткнули товарища кулаком в плечо – каждый со своей стороны.

– Я смотрю, вы всё продумали!.. – смиряясь, усмехнулся Ланселот. – Значит, как я понял, план таков: аккуратно подпоить Артура и Мерлина, ненавязчиво заманить их в часовню, где, кстати, лучше бы заранее обо всём договориться, быстренько обвенчать их… А потом?.. – устремил он вопросительный взгляд на сладкую парочку.

– Ну, а что потом? Потом доставляем их в номер гостиницы, укладываем в постельку, – Персиваль с сомнением крякнул, и Гвейн пояснил: – Два дня празднований, плюс алкоголь и усталость сделают своё дело. Я на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что до гостиницы мы довезём два сладко посапывающих тельца! Нам останется их раздеть, запихнуть под одеяльце, живописно раскидать одежду по номеру, ну… и оставить пару деталей, не оставляющих места сомнениям по поводу того, чем закончился вечер! – несказанно довольный собой, заключил Гвейн.

– Какие ещё детали?.. – подозрительно прищурился Персиваль.

– Какие-какие… обычные! Початая бутылочка лубриканта, использованные презервативы… – сосредоточенно разглядывая ногти, пояснила Моргана, явно потешаясь над смущением здоровяка.

– Так, окей, об этом позаботитесь вы двое! – отрезал Ланс, вставая. – И да пребудет с нами сила! – торжественно провозгласил он, поднимая вверх чашку остывшего чая.

♕ ♕ ♕

– Мммммххх! – Артур попытался повернуться на другой бок, но что-то не давало… что-то крепко держало его за волосы!.. 

«Это всего лишь сон! Сейчас я открою глаза, и оно само исчезнет!» – повторил он про себя пару раз, прежде чем на самом деле открыть глаза… и убедиться, что и в действительности на его затылке покоится чья-то рука, крепко вцепившаяся в слегка отросшие прядки, а кроме того, тело его, на уровне бёдер, намертво обездвижено, обхваченное ногами таинственного незнакомца, и лицом он уткнулся в определённо мужскую, ровно вздымающуюся грудь. «Мерлин убьёт меня!» – была первая его мысль. – «И правильно сделает!» – была вторая. – «Мамочки… где я?..» – окончательно проснувшись, запаниковал он.

Соображалось с трудом, но достаточно, чтобы понять – первым делом нужно выяснить, кто же, этот спруточеловек, опутавший его конечностями? И по возможности, не разбудив его… а вдруг это какой-нибудь маньяк?!.. Артур крайне медленно и осторожно приподнял голову, чтобы взглянуть на лицо незнакомца. Мерлин!!! Артур на несколько долгих мгновений забыл, как дышать. 

Конечно, первым делом Пердрагон испытал огромное облечение: по крайней мере, Эмрис не убьёт его… ну, во всяком случае, не за измену! Но, с другой стороны, полнейшее отсутствие каких бы то ни было воспоминаний о том, как они оказались в одной постели, совершенно голые… 

Что?!! Артур неуловимо напряг мышцы, чтобы проверить тактильные ощущения. Точно! Обнажённая кожа Мерлина – это было всё, что он чувствовал своей, в тех местах, где их тела соприкасались… а они много где соприкасались! В этот момент Эмрис под ним издал слабый стон и пошевелился, пробуждаясь.

Сознание Артура заметалось в панике, и за неимением лучшего варианта, он решил полагаться на выводы, которые сами собой напрашивались, исходя из фактов. Он сделал вид, что тоже только что проснулся и блаженно промычал что-то, потёршись носом о ключицу Мерина. Хватка на его затылке ослабла, и Артур повернулся, встречаясь с сонным, совсем ещё отсутствующим, взглядом Эмриса.

– Привет, соня! – пошептал Артур, целуя розовый след от собственной щеки на его груди. – И прежде чем ты совершишь непоправимое, хочу напомнить, что теперь ты совершеннолетний и за убийство тебе вкатят по полной.

Мерлин часто заморгал и обвёл растерянным взглядом незнакомую комнату, силуэт практически слипшихся тел под простынями и их руки на подушке у его лица. Что-то с этими руками было не так… что-то там было лишнее… но он никак не мог сообразить, что именно… Артур перевернул ладонь, и тут до Мерлина дошло, в чём была проблема – их безымянные пальцы… на них тускло поблёскивали тоненькие колечки…

 _«Объявляю вас мужем и мужем! Можете поцеловаться!»_ Так это был не сон?!

– Ну, что… теперь можно сказать, что мы встречаемся, _или как?.._ – пробормотал Артур всё ещё заплетающимся со сна языком.

– _Или как…_ – с ноткой обречённости в голосе откликнулся Мерлин. – Боюсь, для этого уже немного… поздно, – добавил он, приподнимая руку и поднося окольцованный пальчик под самый нос Артуру. Тот ошарашено уставился на него, а затем перевёл взгляд на собственную левую руку, не в силах вдохнуть. – Какого чёрта тут вчера произошло? И чем нас накачали?.. Я почти ничего не помню! – в панике завозился Мерлин, спихивая с себя зазевавшегося Артура, который не удержался и рухнул на пол.

– Эй!.. Поаккуратнее, я здесь ни при чём! – поднялся тот, потирая ушибленный бок. 

– Ты голый!!! – взвизгнул Эмрис, почему-то натянув на себя простыню до носа, но и не подумав закрыть глаза или хоть отвернуться.

– И не я один, между прочим! – развёл руками Пендрагон. Мерлин быстро заглянул под одеяло, коротко ахнул и в ужасе уставился на него.

– Что… что здесь было?.. – жалобно произнёс он.

– Не смотри на меня так! Я тоже ничегошеньки не помню… А как… ну, по ощущениям?.. Если между нами что-то было, оно не могло пройти… бесследно, да? – смущённо спросил Артур, пытаясь найти в куче живописно разбросанной по полу одежды своё бельё.

– Ох… точно! Ну, тогда, похоже, мы просто переспали… в смысле, спали… – облегчённо вздохнул Мерлин. – Найди и мои боксеры, пожалуйста! 

– Так уж и быть, скромник! – хмыкнул Артур, оглядываясь вокруг, и вдруг застыл, озадаченно нахмурившись. – Какого… Если ничего не было, тогда я не понимаю… это… что здесь делает? – поинтересовался он, протягивая Эмрису только что подобранный презерватив. Использованный презерватив. Взглянув ему в лицо, Пендрагон на секундочку испугался, что тот сейчас грохнется в обморок, но неожиданно Мерлин втянул поглубже воздух, а затем выхватил резинку и… принюхался.

– Гвейн… сссука!.. – прошипел он. – Только он мог до такого додуматься! – Артур недоумённо посмотрел на него. – Йогурт! Он наполнил его… йогуртом! – парни пару секунд смотрели друг на друга с выражением праведного негодования, после чего не выдержали и прыснули со смеху. – Так значит, это всё розыгрыш… – сказал Мерлин, к собственному удивлению, испытывая укол разочарования. 

– Боюсь, что не всё… – ответил Артур, только сейчас заметивший пришпиленный к спинке кровати красивый гербовый лист с печатью и витиеватой подписью внизу. Мерлин проследил за его взглядом и сдёрнул бумагу. 

– Свидетельство о браке… – тихо прочитал он.

– Вот, нашёл… держи, – протянул ему Артур боксеры, одновременно забирая документ. Мерлин быстро натянул бельё, с беспокойством наблюдая, как тот внимательно изучает каждую строчку. Вскоре Эмрис не выдержал затянувшегося молчания и, подойдя вплотную, заглянул Артуру в глаза.

– Так что, ты сожалеешь об этом, _или как?.._ – чуть охрипшим от волнения голосом произнёс Мерлин, неимоверным усилием воли заставляя себя не отводить взгляд.

– _Или как…_ То есть, я сожалею, конечно… – Эмрис резко вдохнул, распахнув глаза, но Артур только обнял его за талию и прижал к себе, – я сожалею о том, как это случилось, но не о том, что случилось. Потому что я так люблю тебя, Мерлин, и пусть иногда ты выводишь меня из себя, пусть при всём твоём уме, в некоторых вещах ты на редкость бестолков… – Мерлин вцепился в его предплечья и заставил слегка отстраниться.

– Повтори!..

– Что ты на редкость бестолков?.. Да хоть сто раз, мне это никогда не надоест! Ай-а! – Мерлин чувствительно пихнул его кулаком в бок.

– Не валяй дурака, ты знаешь, о чём я! – Артур растерянно помотал головой. – Ну, насчёт того… что ты… ну, что ты меня… любишь… – заикаясь и сходя на шёпот, проговорил Мерлин, и под конец предложения от его щёк можно было прикуривать. Артур тихонько вздохнул и, обхватив его лицо ладонями, начал выцеловывать каждую до боли знакомую чёрточку, перемежая поцелуи словами.

– Я люблю тебя… я… люблю… тебя… я тебя… люблю… – Мерлин затаил дыхание и, прикрыв глаза, впитывал эту ласку-признание всем своим существом, но вдруг испуганно встрепенулся.

– Я… я тоже люблю тебя!.. – торопливо пробормотал он, пристально глядя в насмешливо прищуренные глаза напротив. 

– Жаль ломать момент, но ты сам напросился… Иногда ты чертовски бестолков! – на этот раз Артур был готов и успел увернуться от очередного удара. Взглянув на часы, он притянул Мерлина к себе и спросил: – Шесть утра… отправимся убивать их прямо сейчас, или как?.. 

– Или как… – выдохнул ему в губы Мерлин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и закончилась история, надеюсь, вам понравилось... или как?..
> 
> Совершенно случайно сегодня наткнулась на очень подходящий арт:
> 
> Пожалуйста, дорогие читатели, жмите на кнопочку "нравится" только в том случае, если это соответствует действительности!
> 
> До новых встреч!


	7. Бонус. Just married.

– Да ты издеваешься!.. – это было не вопросом, а утверждением, даже, скорее, восклицанием. Мерлин оторопело уставился на мужа… и в его мозгу снова коротнуло от осознания этой простой истины – Артур Пендрагон… его законный супруг! Который только что предложил… _донести_ его до такси в аэропорт. Вот так запросто – «Я донесу тебя на закорках!» 

– А в чём проблема, Мер? Скажем, что блюдём древнюю традицию, по которой жених должен на руках перенести невесту через порог их дома… просто я решил начать немного заранее…

– Осмелюсь напомнить тебе – я не невеста! – заорал Эмрис, приподнявшись на локтях, и тут же застонал от резкого движения. – И все сразу всё поймут, – добавил он шёпотом.

– Ну, конечно, а если ты выйдешь к ним, ковыляя как древний старик, у них даже мысль не закрадётся о том, чем мы тут в последние два часа… Мерлин… – Артур болезненно поморщился из солидарности, глядя как Эмрис со страдальческой миной осторожно перекладывает себя на бочок. 

Пендрагон присел на край постели и ласково провёл рукой по чёрным волосам, убирая чёлку со лба. Его взгляд скользнул по лицу, подмечая легчайший налёт щетины, ещё сильнее подчёркивавший угловатость черт… и ведь всего сутки не брился, а уже колючий! У самого Артура растительность на лице была светлее, мягче и… как-то реже что ли… и совсем его не красила, а Мерлин сразу обретал какой-то совершенно новый дерзкий шарм. И так во всём: Эмрис был полон противоречий и сюрпризов, в нём сочеталось и мирно уживалось совершенно не сочетаемое – мужественная решительность переплеталась в его образе с мягкой женственной хрупкостью, удивительная сила – в том числе, и физическая – с трогательной почти детской беспомощностью. 

– Я… да ладно, это будет весело! Когда тебя в последний раз на руках носили? – ухмыльнулся Артур, нежно обводя большим пальцем острую линию челюсти и усилием воли сдерживая себя, чтобы не произнести вслух «И чем я только заслужил тебя!» На самом деле, эта мысль нередко, можно сказать, регулярно всплывала в его сознании, но он справедливо полагал, что ни к чему давать дополнительную власть мужчине, который и без того держит его за яйца.

– А перетаскивание на плече считается? – хихикнул Мерлин. – Потому что тогда я могу сказать тебе с точностью до минуты!.. Ты сильно приревновал меня тогда к Фрейе, а? – сморщил он нос, накрывая своей рукой ладонь Артура, всё ещё покоящуюся на его щеке. 

– Ужааасно… – протянул его муж, прикрывая глаза и заново переживая тот момент шестилетней – господи, всего шесть лет прошло! – давности. – Ты так на неё смотрел… я впервые тогда понял, что… ну, не понял, а, скорее, почуял просто… на каком-то клеточном уровне, что…

– Что, Артур?.. – спросил Мерлин, когда пауза слишком затянулась. 

– Что ты нужен мне! – выдал Артур в ответ, будто эти слова объясняли всё, но тут же сжал губы, резко вздыхая, и продолжил: – Да, я… помню, это то, что я сказал тебе в нашу первую встречу… совсем не зная тебя! И со временем это только становилось всё более… правильным… всё более… не знаю, всеобъемлющим, что ли!.. 

– Ладно, убедил! – Мерлин быстро чмокнул его в ладонь и снова привстал на локте. – Помоги мне одеться, и поскакали в аэропорт! – да, они оба не слишком умели вести сентиментальные беседы. С лёгким осадком разочарования, Артур принялся собирать по комнате одежду Мерлина, когда его настигло едва слышное:

– Ты тоже мне нужен… в том самом… всеобъемлющем!.. 

***

– Ну что, смертники, кто пойдёт за молодожёнами? Времени совсем впритык осталось, самолёт ждать не станет, – промямлил Гвейн почти извиняющимся тоном, плохо вяжущимся с его обычно столь беспечным образом. Остальные исподтишка переглянулись и снова опустили глаза в пол.

– Ну, а чего вы, собственно, так уж психуете? – нарушила, наконец, их дружное сопение Моргана. – Раз опаздывают, значит, заняты чем-то… настолько важным, что о нас и думать забыли, правильно ведь? А может, оставим их тут, а… ну чего дёргать зря?!.. – слегка заискивающе произнесла она, обводя взглядом друзей. Её жених с энтузиазмом вскинул голову, Персивалю, казалось, тоже пришлась по вкусу идея, даже в глазах Гвен сверкнула искорка радостной надежды на избавление, но Ланс, коротко сжав её руку на прощание, обречённо сделал шаг вперёд, бормоча под нос:

– Приговорённый к смерти идёт поторопить палачей…

Ему оставалось до лифта всего с пяток шагов, когда дверцы кабинки разъехались, и перед компанией предстала презабавная картинка: прислонившись к задней стенке, стоял Артур, со спины обхваченный всеми конечностями Мерлина, и эти двое самозабвенно целовались. Настолько самозабвенно, что блаженный вздох всей группы сменился на протестующий вопль, когда дверцы кабины начали опять съезжаться, поскольку парочка, похоже, выходить не собиралась. Ланс метнулся вперёд, останавливая лифт, уже почти уверенный в правоте Морганы: недовольных там точно не наблюдалось.

Шум, произведённый Ланселотом, да и остальными, осмелевшими, а потому, подоспевшими друзьями, привлёк внимание молодожёнов… ну, во всяком случае, они отлипли друг от друга и обратили расфокусированные взгляды на них. 

– Ой… а чего это ты Мерлина на себе тащишь? У тебя что-то болит, Мер? – наивно поинтересовался Персиваль, когда Артур вышел из лифта, по-прежнему не спуская мужа на землю. 

– Да! Ногу подвернул… с кровати неудачно встал, ну и… – нервно захихикал Пендрагон, тут же получая «шпорой» по ляжке.

– Завтра ты у меня неудачно с кровати встанешь! – прошипел ему Мерлин на ухо. Воспоминания этого утра живенько всколыхнулись в его голове, и Артур вдруг понял, что вообще-то вовсе не прочь…

– Обещаешь? – ухмыльнулся он, повернув голову и целуя Мерлина в уголок губ.

 

****

У подъезда Артур оставил ненадолго Мерлина попрощаться с компанией, а сам потащил их сумки наверх. Все похлопали Эмриса по плечу и ретировались к такси, не желая зря искушать судьбу. В смысле, всё вроде обошлось, но мало ли… 

Гвен, однако, задержалась, и когда остальные оказались на приличном расстоянии, краснея и бледнея попеременно, выдавила:

– Мерлин… слушай, тут такое дело… я хотела спросить… эммм… это, ну… очень больно? – Эмрис даже не сразу сообразил, о чём она вообще… а когда сообразил, возмутился несказанно.

– Э?.. Ты… нет, ты серьёзно?.. Я не собираюсь с тобой обсуждать… это!

– Ну, пожалуйста! Мне всегда было любопытно, а спросить не у кого… – взмолилась подруга.

– От любопытства кошка сдохла! – не сдался Мерлин. Нет, ну правда, какого чёрта, любопытно ей… вон, Google в помощь, и будет тебе счастье!

– Ну, я же не просто так! – вот тут он насторожился.

– То есть? Нет, я не верю… неужели Ланс… – переходя на шёпот, начал Эмрис, но тут же был прерван.

– Нет! – взвизгнула возмущённо Гвен. – Просто мне самой всегда хотелось попробовать… ну, понимаешь?.. – у Мерлина чуть глаза на лоб не вылезли.

– Что?! Ах, ты маленькая извращенка! 

– Кто бы говорил! Так что… расскажешь? – нижняя губка вперёд, бровки домиком, увлажнившийся взгляд… полный комплект, естественно, сердце Мерлина дрогнуло.

– Боже… Знаешь, учитывая отсутствие у тебя некоего внутреннего органа, не думаю, чтобы это имело смысл, но… – в этот момент с балкона выглянул Артур.

– Ну… сам доковыляешь, или мне за тобой спуститься? – поинтересовался Пендрагон, взглядом испепеляя держащую Мерлина за локоть Гвен. 

– Сам! Уже спешу, Твоё величество! – бросил ему Мерлин через плечо и, прошептав Гвен: – Заходи ближе к концу моей смены в Альбион, поболтаем, а сейчас супружеские долги пора отдавать! – захромал к дверям. 

– Господи, Мер… ты же ещё от вчерашнего не отошёл, ну, какие к чёрту долги!.. – глядя на его не слишком элегантную походку, заметила подруга.

– Пф!.. А сегодня не моя очередь! – подмигнул ей он, исчезая в подъезде.

****

Квартира встретила Мерлина тишиной и почти полной темнотой, разбавленной лишь светом городских огней. Артура он нашёл в спальне, Пендрагон стоял у окна, скрестив руки на груди, и даже не обернулся на звук его шагов. «Дуется!» – усмехнулся про себя Эмрис, подходя вплотную и, запустив руки под его свитер, скользнул ладонями вверх и легонько надавил, прижимая мужа к себе.

– Ну, и что такого важного и срочного нужно было Гвен? – полюбопытствовал Артур, мгновенно оттаивая в его объятиях.

– Ничего особенного… хотела выяснить некоторые подробности нашей интимной жизни… – ровным голосом ответил Мерлин, покусывая его мочку. Артур фыркнул и откинул голову ему на плечо.

– Не хочешь говорить, не надо, но не выдумывай всякие глупости, ладно? Я ведь не против, пусть это остаётся между вами, девочками!

– Сказал парень, на праздник всех святых, нарядившийся теннисисткой-вамп! – рассмеялся Эмрис. – Это было весьма правдоподобно… немного устрашающе, но убедительно!

– Это всё Моргана, она меня заставила!

– Не будь таким наивным, Артур, ведь мы, девочки, такие сплетницы! Думаешь, она мне не рассказала, как ты буквально умолял её одолжить ту огненную помаду? Не смущайся, ты был очень хорош!

– Да? – Артур развернулся к нему лицом. – Может, мне натянуть юбочку, чтобы соблазнить такого мачо? – кривенько ухмыльнулся он.

– Может быть… как-нибудь в другой раз… – протянул Мерлин, начиная возиться с ремнём его брюк. – Сейчас я предпочитаю тебя без одежды… О! Кстати, надеюсь, ты захватил из номера лубрикант и презервативы? – Артур округлил глаза от неожиданности, а затем расхохотался.

– Ох, ты такой романтик! Но, да… это же, судя по всему, наши свадебные подарки, так что они в сумке.

Когда полчаса спустя они вышли из душа и упали на свежие простыни, Артур потянулся к сумке, предусмотрительно оставленной им рядом, и, вынув необходимое, протянул Мерлину.

– Так что, насчёт неудачного приземления с кровати… это ты шутил, или как?..

– Или как… поворачивайся!


End file.
